Delicada
by AmayaBabs
Summary: " Eu te amo Hime. Se aquela noite não fosse tão silenciosa ele poderia ter não ouvido. E eu acho que estou começando a te amar Uryü." .:One-shot:. .:IshiHime:.


**Oi pessoas )o)**

**Eu sei que não tenho nada de intimidade com vocês, mas eu amo esse emotion )o)**

**Voltando, eu venho a vocês com uma singela one IshiHime. **

**Eu também curto UlquiHime, porém é impossível não amar esses dois. **

**Disclaimer: **Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Tite Kubo(Troll)-sama

**Personagens: **Ishida Uryü, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Boa leitura )o)**

* * *

_Então isso é tudo? – perguntou receosa. – Você... Apenas... Não me ama?

Ele suspirou pesadamente, lhe doía responder tão duramente a ela, mas não podia negar a ninguém principalmente a ela. Ela que era uma das pessoas mais importantes pra ele.

_Me desculpe Inoue. – disse simplesmente, o que facilmente se entendia como um sim.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos pouco a pouco, era doloroso, era triste, mas ela entendia, ela sabia, sempre soube. Agora só havia... Confirmado tudo.

_Não se desculpe Kurosaki-kun. – suspirou tentando controlar o tom de voz. – Eu vou pra casa, não estou me sentindo muito bem...

_Ah... – olhou-a preocupado. – Tudo bem.

Ele virou-se e começou a caminhar na direção contrária, não perguntou se ela precisaria que lhe acompanhassem até em casa, ele só iria piorar a situação, tirando que ela negaria.

Orihime ficou apenas parada, enquanto sentia pequenas lágrimas lhe molharem o rosto. Como se estivessem a par do seu sentimento os céus se fecharam e uma chuva começou a cair, forte, porém lenta.

Ela novamente não se moveu, era como se estivesse alheia aquele mundo. Ela sabia e compreendia, compreendia que o ruivo nunca a amaria, e sabia que ele amava a Kuchiki. O que ela estava tentando entender era o porquê de o mundo ser tão cruel com ela, e o porquê de ser tão difícil ela achar alguém que a ame e que não parta.

A esta altura ela já estava encharcada pela chuva, e tão alheia que não percebeu alguém na sua frente. Alguém que gritava seu nome, e que a puxou de seus pensamentos com a simples frase: "O que raios o Kurosaki disse pra te deixar assim?!".

Uma simples frase que a fez abrir os olhos pra ver quem estava diante dela, sim ela sabia que conhecia a voz, mas estava tão abalada que sequer reconheceu-a.

_I... – gaguejou já chorando. – Ishida-kun... – sua voz quase não saia.

_Droga! Esse Kurosaki é mesmo um idiota! – ele estava com um guarda-chuva, e sua típica bolsa de escola, o moreno de óculos estava com uma expressão que por qualquer um poderia ser considerada mortal.

_Ishida-kun... – o abraçou, não entendeu o porquê, mas estava tão desesperada sentimentalmente que não pensou duas vezes.

Ao perceber a ação da garota ele parou de falar e corou levemente. Correspondeu o abraço um tanto hesitante, não que ele não quisesse, apenas não... Entendia.

Ela chorava violentamente em seu ombro, sem desfazer o abraço, pegou uma toalha de mão que levava na bolsa por precaução e colocou-a sobre os cabelos da garota. Não seria muito útil, mas por hora era tudo o que tinha.

Ele não sabia onde era a casa da garota, portanto não sabia para onde leva-la. Mesmo hesitante e corado, ele a pegou no colo e a carregou até sua casa. A garota por sua vez não percebeu a ação do próprio levando em conta que estava em prantos e alienada ao mundo.

Uryü suspirou pesadamente ao entrar em casa com a garota nos braços, olhou em volta e pode constatar para o seu bem que não havia ninguém em casa. Levou-a até seu quarto e depositou-a em sua cama.

Observou-a e corou notando o que teria de fazer, mas era para o bem dela, já que tinha adormecido no caminho. Pegou uma toalha no armário mesmo se sentindo o pior pervertido do mundo, por mais que não fosse.

Pegou uma roupa antiga de sua mãe, ele tinha respeito por ela claro, mas não podia negar ajuda a sua... A... A Orihime. Quando chegou ao quarto contou até dez mentalmente; completamente ruborizado, enquanto começava a tirar as roupas da garota. Para o bem de sua própria integridade, deixou as roupas íntimas.

Afinal ele não era nenhum tarado. Pegou a toalha que trouxera e secou o corpo da garota, pegou as roupas e vestiu-as nela. Por mais estranho que parecesse ela não se mexeu, como se estivesse absorta de tudo.

Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e observou dormindo. _Tão delicada._ Insultou-se mentalmente, sempre prestara mais atenção nela do que os outros, obviamente. Mas ultimamente ela vinha sendo dona de seus pensamentos por mais tempo do que ele estava acostumado.

Quando estavam na Soul Society pela primeira vez, ele demorou a notar o quão importante era ela, até havia a considerado... _Inútil._ Mas definitivamente ela não o era, ele notara que ela a cada desafio por qual eles passavam, ela tentava ao máximo se mostrar útil, e dar o mínimo de trabalho possível aos outros.

Tudo para chamar a atenção do Kurosaki. O mesmo Kurosaki que tinha a feito desabar em prantos e ficar alienada ao mundo ao ponto de sequer ouvir as coisas a sua volta.

Isso o deixava irado, saber que ela sofria tanto por alguém que sequer a notava. E pelo mesmo motivo se odiava sim ele admitia sofria constantemente por causa da ruiva. Porque amava essa ruiva.

Talvez alguns anos atrás ela tivesse dado algum tipo de atenção a ele, mas nada de mais, nada que se comparasse com a atenção que dava ao Kurosaki. E como isso lhe doía, mas não iria render-se a isso, porque ele sabia que ela passava pela mesma coisa que ele, mas pior.

Sim, porque ele pelo menos podia odiar o Kurosaki abertamente, mas ela... Ela não devia nem ter uma mínima raiva da Kuchiki. Não, porque ela pura ao ponto de se culpar pelo simples fato de sentir ciúmes.

E ele adorava isso nela, como ela conseguia mascarar tudo isso com um bom humor inabalável diante de todos. E definitivamente ela era a pessoa mais incrível que ele já conhecera a mais cativante.

E a única por quem ele poderia se apaixonar.

Levantou-se cansado daqueles pensamentos que sempre lhe assombrariam, e nunca resultariam em nada. Foi até a cozinha a fim de fazer um chá, para quando _ela_ acordasse, levando em conta que estaria no mínimo com um resfriado leve.

Enquanto esquentava a água escutou o telefone celular tocar e foi atender.

__Alô? Ishida? – ouviu uma voz conhecida. _

_ _O que você quer Kurosaki? – perguntou sem paciência._

_ _Você sabe se a Inoue está bem? – perguntou um pouco preocupado._

_ _Eu a encontrei no caminho de casa, mas... Sim ela já está bem, quanto ao que você disse, espero que esteja bem ciente de que afetou muito ela._

_ _Eu sei, obrigado Ishida. – disse sentindo-se culpado._

_ _Tchau Kurosaki. – respondeu seco._

Desligou sem esperar resposta, e escutou a chaleira apitar, correu até a cozinha e desligou o fogo. Quando estava pegando as outras coisas para terminar o chá escutou uma voz tímida.

_Etto... Ishida-kun? – perguntou entrando hesitante na cozinha.

_Ah, Inoue-san, você... Acordou. – a respiração falhou ao encontrar o olhar triste da garota, aquilo o afetava... E muito.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Até que ela resolveu falar.

_Er Ishida-kun... Obrigado. Por cuidar de mim, eu realmente não estava passando muito bem esta tarde. – sorriu como tipicamente fazia um lindo sorriso, porém falso.

_Eu sei de tudo Orihime-san, fique tranquila, eu sou... Seu amigo, amigos se ajudam certo? – observou a reação dela, esperava que não tivesse notado a repentina troca de formalidades.

Ela baixou o olhar diante da resposta entendendo que não precisava fingir estar bem, pelo menos não por enquanto. Ele terminou o chá e virou-se para ela com uma caneca em cada mão.

_Aceita? – ofereceu com um sorriso de canto.

Ela apenas pegou a caneca da mão dele assentindo e tomando um pequeno gole.

_Né Uryü-kun... – ela obviamente notou a mudança de tratamento. – Essa é a sua casa?

_Sim. – disse simplesmente.

_Entendo... Obrigada mais uma vez Uryü-kun, gostaria de jantar em minha casa para compensar?

_... – hesitou, pensou, hesitou. – Não precisa, mas eu aceito.

Ela sorriu com a resposta deixando claro que gostara da resposta.

Algum tempo depois eles pegaram as coisas da ruiva e ele pegou um dinheiro para comprar o que fosse necessário. Passaram num pequeno mercado e compraram o que ela queria para aquele jantar, por mais estranho que parecesse ela comprou coisas normais, para se fazer um Yakisoba.

Parecia que não teria comida estranha, eles conversavam sobre coisas banais como a escola, e evitavam ao máximo assuntos como shinigamis ou qualquer coisa que fosse relacionada ao Kurosaki.

Quando chegaram ao simples apartamento dela, ela foi direto a cozinha o deixando-o a vontade na pequena sala de estar. Quarenta minutos depois o jantar estava servido, comeram animadamente como se o tempo não passasse. Mas ele passava.

Quando terminaram de comer, o moreno observou o relógio e notou que já passara da onze da noite, logo não conseguiria ir pra casa. Orihime analisou as feições preocupadas dele.

_Se quiser dormir aqui eu tenho um fóton reserva de quando o Hitsugaya-kun e a Matsumoto-san ficaram por aqui.

Ele suspirou e corou levemente, mas não tinha escolha. Logo aceitou o convite.

Pouco depois disso eles foram dormir, mas no meio daquela silenciosa noite, ele levantou de onde dormia, e sentou-se ao lado dela. Observando-a dormir soltou sem querer:

_Eu te amo Hime.

Se aquela noite não fosse tão silenciosa ele poderia ter não ouvido.

_E eu acho que estou começando a te amar Uryü.

Parecia que alguém havia o tirado de seu mundo, quando escutou essa resposta. Tão singela pura e _delicada._ Quase um suspiro, mas aquele seria o melhor suspiro. Diante da situação, não pode evitar sorrir, ela era mesmo a pessoa perfeita, e a única que seria capaz de lhe fazer se apaixonar.

Apenas isso o faria feliz, nem que ela nunca o desse atenção. Nunca mais olhasse para ele, ele sobreviveria, por causa dessa simples frase.

* * *

**Se você está lendo isso... Parabéns você é muito paciente -'**

**Ok não me culpem se não tiver ficado legal(nem teve beijo)**

**Eu não estou muito acostumada a escrever sobre eles _**

**Mas enfim espero de coração que tenham gostado e reviews? **

**Essa autora baka gosta _**

**Kissus, jya ne o/**


End file.
